Mommy Dearest
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: Sophie was hoping she could hide this a little longer... -- fPreg -- •Parker/Sophie•


**Title:** Mommy Dearest  
**Author:** Sapphire Smoke  
**Beta:** supershineygirl on LJ  
**Fandom:** Leverage  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Parker/Sophie**  
****Summery:** Sophie was hoping she could hide this a little longer...  
**A/N:** Response to the anonymous prompt over on LEVERAGEKINK (on LJ) that asked for _"Sophie/Parker, pregnancy kink, Sophie is pregnant and Parker is fascinated (or the other way around!)"_

* * *

"You're leaking."

"I'm… _what?"_ Sophie replies, breathless and confused from the sudden lack of pleasure. She opens her eyes and is greeted by the sight of the thief hovering over her, a strange look on her face. Parker cocks her head to the side as she looks down at Sophie's naked breasts like they're a foreign sight to her (which after five months, they really shouldn't be). Sophie watches each level of disbelief and confusion pass over Parker's face before she reaches out and… pokes her.

Sophie hisses slightly before slapping Parker's hands away. Her breasts have been tender recently; the last thing she needs is for her to go around _poking_ them. Not that she can tell Parker why they've been that way though, but still she…

Oh.

Oh _no._

"Your boobs," Parker explains, still staring at them like she doesn't understand what's going on. "They just leaked; right into my mouth."

Sophie knew she couldn't hide this forever, but she was hoping for a little more time at least.

But she's horny and would rather not have this conversation right now so she avoids, "What are you talking about?" She laughs a little, like Parker's being both cute and absurd at the same time (which has always been an easy thing for Parker to do) and Sophie tries to pull her in for another kiss.

Access denied.

"No, look," Parker says, ducking her head to avoid Sophie's lips. Another hiss of pain, this time louder, is emitted from Sophie as Parker takes one of her breasts in her hands and squeezes her nipple until… well until her point is proven.

Bollocks.

"Parker, please!" Sophie protests, slapping her hands away before covering the offended area with her palms and pulling slightly away from the blonde like she's afraid of more pain; which under the circumstances might not be far from the truth.

"Why are you leaking? Are you sick?" Parker asks, and Sophie hates herself a little bit more just because of how worried Parker looks for her health.

"I…"

"What's wrong with you?" Parker asks, looking really worried now. Even in the dim light, Sophie can see how scared Parker looks that she might have some kind of nipple infection or God knows what else. But she also notices how beautiful Parker really is and it breaks her heart in half.

She's only a little over four months, though she doesn't look it. She's sure at some point she'll blow up to be the size of a house but so far it's been easy to hide. No one ever asked; after all it's rude to point out when a woman's gained a little weight… something that Parker probably _would _have pointed out if not for the little lessons she's been giving her on how to properly interact with the human race. One of her big accomplishments has been, in fact, that Parker stopped pointing out to people that they were overweight. Which might be why Sophie thought she was safe from that, at least for a little while; she knew at some point it would become glaringly obvious.

She seems to have overlooked the whole randomly leaking colostrum thing though. It really isn't fair that it started so early for her – she could be having sex right now, but no; of bloody course not.

This is what she gets though.

"Parker, I…" Sophie starts, unsure of how to actually tell her what's going on with her body. Her eyes shift, looking away in shame. She takes a breath before tensing her muscles, waiting for the backlash. "Parker, I'm… pregnant," she tells her softly, still not looking at her; she can't.

The silence that greets that statement seems to stretch on forever.

Sophie can feel Parker's eyes on her, but still can't gather the courage to actually look at her. She just continues to stare at the far wall, the guilt starting to suffocate her. She wishes Parker would say something, anything. Parker's never been one to not have words, and her lack of them right now is killing Sophie slowly.

"There's a baby inside of you?" Parker asks suddenly. It's not angry or accusing, more confused and curious.

"Yes," Sophie responds softly. She still can't look at her.

More silence, but Sophie can feel Parker studying her. "But you need a penis for that," Parker states, even more confused. "Or, I would need one, actually." A beat, "I don't have a penis, Sophie."

No, she definitely didn't have one of those, that's something Sophie would have noticed by now.

"No, you don't," Sophie says, noticing how after each admission of guilt her voice would get just a little bit softer. Her eyes are starting to sting, her face getting a little flushed and she knows she's about to cry. But she holds the tears in, keeping her eyes fixated on a small crack in the wall, concentrating hard on it so that she doesn't just break completely.

She'd blame hormones, but that'd be complete rubbish; it's guilt.

"Whose penis did this?" Parker asks, her monotonic voice breaking just a little from emotion that she's trying to squash. Sophie knows that's how Parker works; she tries not to feel. Her curiosity has been replaced by a dead, toneless voice which only ever means that Parker's trying to disassociate from reality.

But she isn't able to stop herself from reaching out and touching Sophie's stomach. It's soft, gentle, and it makes Sophie's wall of strength that she was fighting so hard to hold on to crumble around her as she lets out a strangled sob with words that sound like, "I'm sorry!" coming out between it.

Parker looks taken aback by the tears, like she doesn't know what to do with them. "Um," she starts, overwhelmed by Sophie's display of emotion. "Um," she repeats, confused, as Sophie's tears fall down her cheeks. She pats Sophie's belly a bit awkwardly, "There, there."

"No," Sophie protests, pushing Parker off of her; the thief moves back a bit, but not by much. "Don't… don't be all… comforting and... just don't, please," Sophie tells her, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. She can't handle Parker being nice about this whole thing after what she did.

"Is the baby making you cry?" Parker asks, like she isn't sure.

"No, it's… I… oh God," Sophie starts, the last coming out as a whisper. She sniffs, trying to get hold of her emotions. She looks up at the blonde, her chest feeling like its being weighed down by bricks. "Parker, I'm so sorry… I should have told you…"

"You're not that fat," Parker observes, her head tilting a bit as she inspects Sophie's stomach. "Only a little, but you've been eating all those hamburgers so I thought you were filled with that; not with a baby." She still looks like she isn't sure what to make of it, and Sophie's pretty sure she has yet to connect that dots the this happened when they were… sort of together. "Or a baby that's filled with hamburgers," she finishes, as an afterthought.

"Parker…"

"Were you leaking milk?"

"What?" Sophie asks, confused by the sudden change of subject.

"From your boobs, was that milk?" Parker clarifies. "It didn't taste like milk."

"No, it's colostrum. But Parker…" Sophie tries, needing Parker to understand what's going on but she's interrupted again.

"Whose penis?"

"I'm sorry?" Sophie asks, even though she heard what she said; it was just too quick and she didn't seem to process it in time before she asked.

"The penis that made the baby inside of you; who does it belong to? It's not mine. Mine is detachable and lives in a drawer."

Sophie is really not liking how curious Parker sounds, or more importantly she's not liking how angry she _doesn't_ sound. Actually, she's pretty sure she's more worried that Parker lost her dead monotonic voice that meant she was feeling real emotion and just trying to squash it. Right now it seems like she actually succeeded and that can never lead anywhere good.

"It's…" Sophie starts, feeling the shame of guilt wash over her again. She folds her arms across herself, almost like trying to protect her heart from breaking after all this is said and done. She sniffs, the last of her tears being willed away and she takes a breath, needing to be honest for once in her bloody life. "His name was Jarrod."

Parker blinks; staring at her. "How big was his penis?"

"PARKER!" Sophie exclaims, horrified that she would even ask that at a time like this. She looks at her girlfriend with a mix of surprise and disbelief.

"Was it bigger than mine?"

"You don't have a—"

"How old is the baby?" Parker asks suddenly, looking at her stomach again as if she's trying to judge it herself. She squints her eyes and then opens them wide, still staring. Sophie's not really sure what she's trying to do with that one and she lets it go.

"The…_ fetus_," Sophie clarifies, since she's not sure if Parker realizes the difference, but her voice is shaking a little from what she's about to admit, "is…" she takes a breath, willing herself to do this, "a little over four months."

A pause; a very_ long_ pause follows that admission.

"Oh," Parker says finally, and she gets a little smile on her face and sits up straighter, looking positively _giddy_ now. "So is it a boy or girl?" she asks, seeming way too happy all of a sudden. She pokes at Sophie's belly and asks, "Does it move yet?"

"What?" Sophie asks in disbelief, feeling like Parker must have hit her so hard she's got to be knocked clean out and dreaming now. What the hell is going on? Didn't Parker understand what she just _said?_

"Do you think if I poke it enough it'll move?" Parker asks, poking her stomach again with a look of childlike excitement on her face.

"Parker, didn't you hear what I just said?" Sophie asks, looking at her like she doesn't understand what's going on in the thief's head (though that was never anything new).

"Yes, you've been incubating a tiny human for four months," Parker says with a smile and a nod before she goes back to poking. Sophie slaps her hands away, frustrated because Parker still doesn't _get_ it.

"We've been sleeping together for five!" Sophie bursts out, needing Parker to understand what that means.

"Uh huh," Parker says with another smile. Sophie's sure she's getting a migraine. Parker goes to poke her belly again but Sophie slaps her hand away. Parker looks disgruntled, "Is this the mean part of the pregnancy?"

"I'm not being hormonal," Sophie snaps, knowing what Parker meant. "Why don't you understand that I cheated on you?!"

Parker looks confused, "No you didn't."

"Parker, I'm _pregnant!"_ Sophie exclaims, her frustration with Parker's cluelessness weighing over her previous guilt. "With someone else's child!"

"What's his last name and social security number?" Parker asks casually, like Sophie doesn't know exactly what that means.

The fact that she does know what that means though, scares her a little. Parker's a lot of things but…

"Parker, you're not going to… _get rid of him_," Sophie says, choosing her words carefully. She sighs a little, "Besides, I… don't know his last name." She admits that quietly, because she knows how much of a tramp that makes her.

"Well he isn't allowed to come back and claim it," Parker states factually. "It's mine."

"I'm sorry, it's… what?" Sophie asks, like she doesn't understand what Parker just laid claim to even though it's obvious.

"The tiny human inside of you; it's mine," Parker claims. Sophie blinks, trying to process that.

"Parker, I don't think you understand what you just said," Sophie says slowly, hoping that Parker didn't just offer to be the father of her child. They have yet to even tell the rest of the team that they've been dating – having a child together would be a bit of information overload.

"You're mine, therefore anything inside of you should also be mine," Parker rationalizes.

Yup, Sophie definitely has a migraine now. She rubs her temples and closes her eyes, trying to will away the pain.

"But that's just it, Parker… why am I still yours when I cheated on you?" she asks, still needing Parker to understand that even if it kills her.

"But you didn't."

"I did!"

"No, you've only been mine for a hundred and nine days," Parker tells her, like she's reading from a billboard.

Sophie looks at her confused, firstly for the exact number of days and secondly because that would only mean like… a little under four months; like three and a half, actually. "What?" she asks, confused.

Parker nods, "Yeah, remember? That's when we went to that stuffy dinner place you made me go to with the waiter who looked like a penguin and when I complained you told me that that's what people who date do together; eat… or something. I still don't understand why we can't eat at home."

"Wait… you…" Sophie starts, trying to understand Parker's logic. Then she remembers. "Oh," she says softly. "That was… that was the first time I ever called you my girlfriend, wasn't it?"

"Mhm," Parker says. "That's when you became mine, and so did the little tiny person inside of you. Before that I just borrowed you, and I guess your tiny fetus too. Like a two for one special."

"Oh, Parker…" Sophie starts, emotion welling up inside of her. She doesn't know whether to be happy or sad about that. "So you're not… angry with me?"

"Am I supposed to be?" Parker asks, confused. "You weren't mine before. But you weren't his either, right?"

"No, he… I just…" Sophie sighs, trying to make sense of everything. "I was just… scared, when you and I started to…" she trails off, hoping Parker can fill in the blanks. "So I went out and I did something stupid, maybe to try to make all my feelings for you disappear, but it didn't work."

"Why would you want them gone?" Parker asks, looking a little hurt. But the flash of emotion is gone quickly and replaced with her mask of indifference.

"You're… well, you're a woman, Parker," Sophie tries to explain.

"So are you."

"I know, and that's why I…" Sophie sighs again, not wanting to get into this. She dealt with her fears a long time ago. "I'm sorry," she finishes. "I should have told you what happened, you shouldn't have found out this way."

"Ass-face is gone now though, right?"

"Excuse me?"

"Stupid penis man… he's gone and never ever coming back?" Parker reiterates.

"I wouldn't even know where to start looking for him," Sophie admits softly. Getting knocked up by a complete stranger isn't one of her proudest moments, that's for sure; bloody defective condom.

"Good," Parker says, her smile lighting up her face now as she moves so she's lying down next to Sophie, her head propped up by her hand. She brings her hand up to slide gently over the baby bump, as if trying to memorize every dip and curve. "So do the hamburgers go to you or the baby?" she asks.

Sophie smiles a little, still kind of in disbelief that Parker is so accepting of this. It's a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. She does feel a little guilty still, of course, even if Parker doesn't see a reason for her too. But she loves being with Parker; it's so simple and yet so complicated. She's exciting and every day is something new and she doesn't want to give that up. She places her hand over Parker's that's lying on her stomach. "Both," she tells her.

"Do you have to eat twice as much now?" Parker asks curiously.

"No, not really. A bit more, yeah, but not double," Sophie explains, watching Parker's eyes wander down her naked body. She flushes a bit under her gaze.

But then a horrified look crosses over Parker's face as she sits up quickly, backing away from Sophie and letting go of her like she's been burned. "Do I poke the baby when I'm inside of you?!" she asks, completely horrified by the thought.

"What?" Sophie asks, not understanding for a moment what she's talking about. Then she realizes, and laughs a little at Parker's horror. "No… _no,_ Parker, the baby can't feel you when you're inside of me, I promise."

"Are you sure? How can you know? What if I'm poking it in the eye?! No one likes to be poked in the eye; it'll come out blind with a grudge against me!"

"Parker, Parker, relax," Sophie says, trying to reassure her. "Here, let me show you something, okay?" She takes Parker's hand in hers, who looks wary of being brought back over to Sophie's stomach which she apparently fears holds another person with a poking grudge against her. "You see how long your fingers are?" Sophie asks, holding up her own at the top and bottom of Parkers to indicate the length of them. She brings her fingers down to her own pelvis, trying to show Parker the distance in which she enters her. "You see? That's where you go up to," she shows her. Then she moves her hand higher, "And this is where the baby is. See? You're not poking it, I promise."

Parker narrows her eyes, like she's not sure if Sophie can be trusted. But she seems to think about that for a minute, weighing in all the possibilities, then finally comes to her conclusion, "Okay, so I don't poke the baby."

"No, you don't poke the baby," Sophie reassures.

Parker noticeably relaxes by the assurance and she settles in next to the grifter, laying her head on her shoulder. Then she looks down, a sly smirk creeping across her features. "You're still naked," she observes.

"So are you."

"Yeah but, you're _Mommy _naked now," Parker says, the smirk growing on her face. She looks up at Sophie, who looks confused.

"Mommy naked?"

Parker sits up a little, putting one hand on the bed on the other side of Sophie as she hovers over her. The smirk still hasn't left her lips. "Yeah, Mommy naked. Like I can touch you now and call you 'Mommy.'"

"Oh god, please don't do that," Sophie tells her with a look or horror on her face.

"Why not?" Parker asks, seemingly confused. "Lots of girls call guys 'Daddy'."

"What kind of porn have you been _watching?"_ Sophie asks, still mildly horrified. Never in her life would she call anyone 'Daddy', or let anyone call her 'Mommy' for that matter. She can deal with some kink, after all Parker has a broad range of sex toys, but when she's actually pregnant, being called 'Mommy' makes it a little too… weird.

"Hardison's."

"Oh, ew."

"He left his computer on," Parker defends. She climbs further on top of Sophie, slipping her thigh between her legs. Sophie's breath hitches in her throat as Parker's thigh connects with her scorching heat and her eyes flutter closed momentarily.

Parker's smirk widens as she leans down to kiss Sophie's neck. "You're all wet, Mommy," she breathes against her neck.

"Parker, don't—_God,"_ Sophie gasps, her protest being interrupted by Parker's hand cupping one of her breasts and her thumb dusting across her nipple. Parker presses her thigh harder against Sophie's clit, making her gasp and clutch at the thief on top of her, needing to feel the softness of her skin. Parker's tongue traces up the length of her neck, her lips coming to rest at her ear.

Okay, well Sophie wasn't expecting sex just right then but she should know by now that Parker's the queen of spontaneity.

"You feel more now, right?" Parker breathes into her ear, making a shiver run down Sophie's spine and center between her legs. Her tongue traces her ear before sliding down her neck, nipping at the base.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asks breathlessly, her eyes closed and her back arching into Parker's touch. The words come out of her mouth but she's barely focusing on the conversation; all she can feel is Parker's hands on her body.

"Like this…" Parker whispers against her skin as her fingers dust over Sophie's painfully erect nipples, making her jump slightly and bite on her lower lip to stifle her moan. "Or this…" Parker drawls, her hand slipping down between their bodies to come to rest at her center. She presses two fingers lightly against the grifter's clit, making her gasp hard.

"Parker!" she cries, thrusting her hips further into her, feeling her wetness coat Parker's fingers. Her legs fall open to her unspoken demand and she opens her eyes to look down at her girlfriend between her legs, her chest rising and falling rapidly from anticipation.

"It's more, right?" Parker asks curiously.

"Yes," Sophie breathes, affirming her heightened sensitivity to the younger woman on top of her, who's having fun playing with it. Parker smiles; her lips sliding down Sophie's chest, nipping every inch that passes her lips. Her tongue sneaks out for a taste once she gets to her abdomen, sliding across the soft skin and dipping into her belly button. Sophie squirms underneath the delicious torture, her own hand slipping from Parker's hip up to her back, her fingers curling as she holds onto Parker's tiny frame.

"Do you think the baby can feel my kisses?" Parker whispers softly, her breath making the tiny hairs on Sophie's body stand on end. She kisses her stomach softly and a warmth spreads through Sophie at the gentleness and caring that she never knew could be shown from someone who's usually so ignorant of other's feelings.

"Maybe," Sophie answers, her breath hitching a bit as she feels Parker's tongue descend to the top of her mound, her lips lightly grazing over the small strip of pubic hair, but it's quickly bypassed to rest on the inside of the grifter's thigh. Parker lightly bites down, emitting a groan from the woman beneath her.

"You're sexy when you're kind of fat," Parker observes, her eyes sweeping over the baby bump. Sophie narrows her eyes; leave it to Parker to screw up a moment by pointing out her weight gain.

"Shut up."

"What? I'm just saying."

"You haven't even kissed me yet," Sophie complains lightly, but Parker smirks, a naughty gleam in her eye.

"I'm going to kiss you."

"I meant my lips, Parker," Sophie tells her, watching Parker hovering above her pussy, her tongue sneaking out to wet her bottom lip in anticipation.

"So did I," Parker breathes, dipping down to kiss each of Sophie's nether lips before wrapping her mouth around her clit. Sophie gasps hard, pressing her pelvis further into her face as the thief's tongue pleasures her in that way only she can.

Sophie meant her _other_ lips, but whatever.

Parker's tongue dances across her sensitive flesh, making Sophie grasp the sheets on her bed and pant into the stillness of the room. Parker's hands grip her thighs, pushing her legs open wider to gain better access, and when her tongue slides into her dripping hole for a taste, Sophie cries out her name, her own hands coming to tangle in the mess of blonde hair between her legs.

"God, yes, Parker… just like that…" she pants as the thief's tongue flicks gently against her overly sensitive nub, making Sophie's hips twitch with each ministration. "Don't stop… ohh god, don't stop…" she begs, even though she knows that between her legs is one of Parker's favorite places.

Parker's a lot better at this sort of thing than any man she's ever been with, though she's never bothered to ask whether it's instinctual or due to practice. Parker is the first girl that Sophie's been with, and even though she doubts she's Parker's first, she'd rather not ask and pretend that she is; it would lose meaning if she knew exactly how many came before her.

…Even though her pregnancy is a large, flashing neon sign of what came before Parker. But for some reason, the thief doesn't seem to mind.

It doesn't make sense, but then again nothing really has when it comes to Parker, so Sophie doesn't want to push her luck by questioning it.

Parker's breathes cool air onto her, making Sophie gasp again and buck her hips. Parker grins, cupping her hand over her swollen, wet lips before parting them with her fingers, her tongue coming out to flick rhythmically against her. Sophie bites on her lower lip as she can feel the heat building in the pit of her stomach; a slow burn that's threatening to devour her.

While Parker's mouth assaults her clit in a whirlwind of satisfaction, the thief slips two fingers deep inside of her, feeling Sophie's erotic essence surround her completely. Parker moans against her, the vibrations shooting across Sophie's skin and making every inch of her feel alive as her muscles clench, pulling Parker in deeper as she groans in pleasure.

The soft strokes of Parker's nimble fingers and the tantalizing teases of her tongue start to bring Sophie closer to the edge, her knuckles turning white as she grips the sheets below her in desperation. "Please, Parker… oh please…" she breathes, her eyes shut tightly as he hips rock against the thief's hand, needing to be thrown over the edge head first into oblivion.

Parker looks up at Sophie, her tousled blonde hair tumbling around her face and framing her beautiful features. Her eyes are filled with lust, pure and unadulterated wanting as she presses hard against Sophie's g-spot, making the girfter's head spin. "Cum for me, Mommy," she breathes, her voice deeper from desire as she watches the pleasure flash across her girlfriend's face.

Sophie's about to tell her to stop calling her that, but Parker's thumb finds her clit and applies just enough pressure that she ends up forgetting her own _name_, let alone what she was going to chide her for. She screams, a ripple of ecstasy washing through every inch of her body as she throws back her head, tensing, before she releases in a wave of passion that coats Parker's hand and the bed below her.

Sophie's breathless as she comes down from her high, but she can feel Parker slide up her body, resting beside her before leaving a lingering kiss on her lips. "Mmm…" Parker purrs against her lips. "I think Mommy you tastes better than regular you."

"Stop… calling… me… Mommy…" Sophie pants out, still not opening her eyes. She doesn't sound very fierce in her demand though, which is probably why Parker giggles and repeats:

"Mommy."

"…I hate… you."

"I hate you too," Parker says with a smile, and all the affection that would have come out of the phrase 'I love you.' She lays her head on Sophie's shoulder, one arm wrapping around her as she touches Sophie's stomach. All that can be heard in the room is Sophie trying to steady her breathing, until Parker asks, "When do you think it'll move?"

"I don't know," Sophie replies honestly.

"Do you think we can make it?"

"Maybe if we shag some more," Sophie says with a smirk, teasing. But Parker looks up at her, perky.

"Really?"

She's so serious too, which Sophie finds endearing… and also very useful in getting more orgasms.

Sophie looks at her, smiling softly. She doesn't want to straight up manipulate her, so she responds, "Well we can find out."

And find out they did.

**THE END**


End file.
